Hearing capabilities of users of communication devices may vary from user to user. Typical communication devices have a fixed frequency response for audio output by the communication device, except for a volume control that equally affects all of the frequencies of the output audio.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.